happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ManiacVulture666/Venting on chat- Or creation of The United Democracy of HTFF
DeadlydarkGrim it's not funny *I'm trying to be active *I'm trying to be relevant * *9:15AuroraFlakydsf *9:17Deadlydarkwhen I'm talking with you guys I could be hanging out with my family, when I'm making worthless bullshit no one will care about , I could be cleaning my room, or be outside. *I'm starting to wonder *this last attempt *is it really worth it? *9:18AuroraFlakyI *supported *9:18Deadlydarkwill anyone even remember what I've done 3 years from now? *you and aiden are the only people who supported *who cared enough to even vote *9:18AuroraFlakyWell nobody fucking cares about Tainted *9:18Deadlydarkwho even cared *9:19AuroraFlakyI only saw two fanarts, that's it *9:19Deadlydarkat least your stuff GETS fanart *I get no fanart (And my Stuff is FTU) *9:19Grimtotem14sorry about that *(about earlier) *now lets move on *9:20Deadlydarkbecause no one cares about this crappy character because if one's Bad , they're all bad *I haven't even begun *9:21IceCriticGamer1661Holy shit. *9:21DeadlydarkI'm not treated like a good user on the wiki *I'm not treated like a bad user on the wiki *9:21Grimtotem14I think your a good user here *9:22DeadlydarkI'm treated like a nobody by everyone outside of the chat *9:22AuroraFlakyJesus christ *9:22Deadlydarkand it isn't fair to me, to Aurora, to CSN, to anyone *9:22AuroraFlakyProposal's take time *9:22DeadlydarkIt's not just the proposal *9:22AuroraFlakyNot everyone is going to propose (this kinda sounds wrong) right away *9:22IceCriticGamer1661A YouTube video glitched on me *9:22DeadlydarkIT'S EVERYTHING *everything I have done in this year *NO ONE OUTSIDE OF THE CHAT HAS GIVEN A DAMN ABOUT *9:24AuroraFlakyO really *9:24IceCriticGamer1661Calm down, please, everyone could be busy. *9:24DeadlydarkI wouldn't be venting if people said my OCs sucked or my art sucks *9:24AuroraFlakyHardly anyone give a shit about my ocs **gives *9:24DeadlydarkBecause then I would be getting criticism, attention. *9:24Grimtotem14I think Zelena is very cool btw *9:25AuroraFlakyNone of my characters ever get episode **episodes *9:25DeadlydarkEveryone GLAMOURS over the stuff *Censored* and *Censored* make, and everyone SHRUGS OFF anything NOT created by*Censored* and *Censored* *9:25Grimtotem14well are they nfp *9:25DeadlydarkThis wiki has gone to shit *there aren't enough users like us who CARE about what the other is making *NO ONE BUT YOU READ MY STATUS AURORA *GRIM ACTUALLY PMS ME AND TALKS TO ME *YOU PEOPLE ON CHAT *YOU CARE *9:27AuroraFlakyHELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE I MUST OF CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMES *9:28TheJoshinator2015We need new recruits! *9:28DeadlydarkEven if it's bad attention Aurora you still get ATTENTION *9:28AuroraFlakyNo I don't *Most of my posts never get answered *Most of the rules I want to get passed never gets passed *9:29DeadlydarkWhen you criticized the episode *9:29AuroraFlakyMost of the contests I host hardly gets anything *9:29DeadlydarkWhen HTF1234 made the article on your RPG *THAT GOT YOU ATTENTION *9:29AuroraFlakyNo *I feel like alot of people hated me just because I react a certain way *Maybe that's why nobody comments on my stuff *Maybe that's why people hardly answer me *9:30Grimtotem14I don't hate you I just wish that you weren't so hard on me sometimes *9:30AuroraFlakyBecause everyone is a fucking asshole to me *for no reason *9:30DeadlydarkAt least people FORM AN OPINION ON you, no one asks how I'm doing, no one hates me, no one likes me. IT'S LIKE I'M FUCKING INVISIBLE *I HATE IT *TheJoshinator2015 has left Happy Tree Town and is now proceeding a gruesome death. *9:31AuroraFlakyThey act like I'm just some oversensitive bitch *who is mean all the time *but no *I'm not *If I critique something, even if it's a little bit rude *9:31DeadlydarkI may sound like a hypocrite *9:31AuroraFlakyPeople decide to shit on it and act like I'm a stupid bitch *All because I decide to help people improve *9:32Deadlydarkbut I wouldn't give a DAMN if this wiki died, as long as you guys were still active *9:32AuroraFlakyAnd ya know what *This wiki doesn't deserve all it's "praise" *Most of the admins aren't even fair *9:32DeadlydarkIT'S A FUCKING SHELL OF A ONCE GREAT WIKI *9:33AuroraFlakyLike holy shit *They pretend none of these complains exist *They undo your edits *just because you talk bad on the wiki or even leave *9:33DeadlydarkHELL YOU COULD FUCKING MAKE ME A BC AND NO ONE WOULD GIVE A DAMN BECAUSE IT'S SOMETHING YOUR DOING TO ME, THE TWO MOST IGNORED USERS ON THE WIKI, IT DOESN'T CONCERN THEM *9:34AuroraFlakyIf I make a contest, like 2 or 3 people actually join *but if someone else makes a contest *IceCriticGamer1661 has left Happy Tree Town and is now proceeding a gruesome death. *9:34AuroraFlakyEVERYONE FUCKING JOINS IT *9:34DeadlydarkWhen I made the forum to tell the wiki to shape the fuck up *only you people from chat joined it *because the *Censored* here don't care if this wiki lives or dies *9:35Grimtotem14The wikia me and FK are on is very fun *9:35Deadlydarkthey care about themselves *and this wiki FOR DAMN SURE isn't themselves *Priscilla The Mannequin Slayer has left Happy Tree Town and is now proceeding a gruesome death. *9:36AuroraFlakyI want to leave this wiki again *I'm not going to be ignored anymore *Ya know what *9:36Deadlydarkfuck it, let's *CENSORED* *9:36AuroraFlakyIf nobody give a shit about my damn content *then screw it *9:36Grimtotem14We need better admins *and better rules *9:37AuroraFlakyI'm going on my wiki where I'm actually cared about *9:37DeadlydarkAurora your BC right? *9:37AuroraFlakyyes *9:37DeadlydarkI say we hold a *CENSORED* *9:37AuroraFlakywait a second *9:37Deadlydarkmake this place fair *9:37AuroraFlakyMaybe I can make a NSFW wiki *and use HTFFRP *I know exactly what to call my NSFW wiki *9:38DeadlydarkI know what I'll call mine. *9:38AuroraFlakyThe Forgotten Sapphire Souls? *Or Beyond the Souls? *I'm gonna make it *9:39DeadlydarkI lik the first one *9:39AuroraFlakyok *9:40AuroraFlakyOh wait *IDK what it should be about *9:40Deadlydarkhttp://the-united-democracy-of-htff.wikia.com/wiki/The United Democracy of HTFF Wikia?wiki-welcome=1 *I fucking went there *I feel like this is a communist wikia *except the secret police and dictators don't care Category:Blog posts